The Great Reset
The Great Reset is simply the "reset" of all The Saga ideas, all former ideas from May 2009 were all scrapped. The ideas were found to be out of the main storyline and are simply illiterate. The Great Reset was done to change EVERYTHING within The Saga's elements, from the storyline to the minor events. The creator wanted to change how the story starts and how it continues, since he found out that some parts of the story seem to popped out of nowhere, with no logical explanation, and other parts are really illiterate, and the story just keeps losing its track from the original idea. The Great Reset is the cause of many changes in the whole The Saga series, from characters, to their stories, to the setting, even to the major parts of the story. Some may be removed, and some may be added. This event started last September 28, 2011 (UTC +08:00) and continues until it the creator reaches the latest chapter in The Saga. Overall, The Saga will officially restart on October 2011 until 2013 or later, and The Saga II was pushed back to an even later date, or worse, scrapped. The Changes and Additions The following list includes the major and minor changes in The Saga storyline due to the Great Reset. *The Mitsuki clan were fighting against the forces of Lucifer in order to protect the real contents of the Unknown's Journal. *Kuroi Mitsuki's separation with Daisuke, and becoming of an immortal, was not caused by forced separation, but by death caused by the Furies, and was thrown out of Heaven and was found by Mishira. *Miaka Byzantine has changed to Mishira Byzantine, she has never married Constantine but she was brutally harassed by him, and was caused to have a baby with him, but she later aborted it. *Black Cotton escaped Hell with the help of Constantine, with the both of them trying to escape the task Lucifer gave to them. *Daisuke Mitsuki had a deal with Lucifer not because he wants to, but he was forced to, he was told that Lucifer will launch a full-scale attack on Earth and in Heaven if he refuses, and this part will be placed just before the Lucifer Disaster. *Daisuke and Kuroi will be reunited when the Doppelganger led Kuroi to Constantine's house but Kuroi doesn't remember Daisuke. The Doppelganger's identity will be revealed by Shadowl and Constantine will make an Electrum Knife when the lightning strikes, showing how the element was created. Kuroi was later taken by the Furies, finding out that he was from Heaven in order to interrogate him. *Mishira follows the Furies with Kuroi to Hell and the Furies tried to make Kuroi answer on how to enter Heaven and how to become pure, for they wanted to be the Semnai. Mishira attacked the Furies but she failed so they were imprisoned in the House of Lust where they met Alruna and Anurla, who were also planning a way to eliminate the Furies. In the end, the Furies died unholy and Mishira found out about the desire of the Furies to become the Semnai which caused her to become guilty of their death. *Harukia's story with Greek gods and goddesses has been minimized, she has never met Demeter, Hermes, Pleiades and Atlas. Harukia will go to Delphi to see Apollo for him to fetch her to Mount Olympus to meet the Fates while the Fates told her to get the Mana Fruit from Gaea for she will be able to use it someday. *All of them will reunite once again when Kuroi remembers everything and found each other in Tokyo Tower, trying to stop Eris. *Zane HallowEye will meet Kuroi and Daisuke in Orion Palace and it will be revealed that Zane is actually looking for the Holy Grail in the Orion Palace in order to bring back the light into their land, but the War of the Races finally involved the humans so Kuroi and Daisuke helped Zane find the Holy Grail while Mishira continues to face the elders to enter Heaven for her purification. *Mirai Inoue will be killed by Zane's father which caused Zane to destroy their manor and rebel against his family and caused the vampires to spread around the city and also caused the werewolves to be more angered against the vampires. *The Waves of Dark Forces has been reordered and the sequence of events has been changed. **The Unholy War will be the whole The Saga itself, the seemingly unending war between angels and demons, the War of the Races , being a part of the Unholy War, was formerly found in the mountains of Fukuoka and later involved the humans in the city. **The Furies will be the one to kill Kuroi, they killed him when he tried to rescue Black Cotton from their hands. **The Eclipse will be the advantage of demons to defeat the remaining angels in earth and possess the emperor of Japan in order to rule, this was ended when Amaterasu heard the prayers of her people. **After the Eclipse, the Waves of Dark Forces will officially start, the Gravitas will be the cause of the Magnetic Shift. The Magnetic Shift will no longer include the Pleiades but it will be stopped due to an unexpected betrayal between the Kingdom of Gravitas. **Quetzalcoatl has been removed from the Waves. **Davy Jones, with The Flying Dutchman and Kraken, will threaten to destroy Pacifica to weaken the foundation of the landmass of Japan while Cthulhu will send forth a large tidal wave to devour the shores of Japan. The Necronomicon will be used to destroy them. **By the time when Harukia was consumed by Cronus, and the spirit of Wisteria is held captive by Lucifer, the Curse of Everwinter starts when Polaris falls an early winter upon Japan while the rest of the world is dead. She will try to summon the Frost Wyvern in order to fight against Lucifer and somehow convince him to rebuild the Northlands. By the time Polaris brought Daisuke and Constantine to the Freezing Northlands, Ulysses, the guardian of Spring Gardens, betrayed Lucifer and saved Wisteria, which caused his death. Wisteria was able to retrieve Harukia from being digested by Cronus. **Having Harukia corrupted, Wisteria tried everything to remove the dark spirit inside her. Once the dark spirit was released, the curse was finally lifted (and Polaris will be frozen back in the Freezing Northlands) but the spirit of corrupted spring spread all over the world which caused the reawakening of Shub-Niggurath and Yggdrasil, and when Wisteria and Harukia merged once again, the gate to Spring Gardens opened once again. **Eris has been added to the Waves of Dark Forces. She will bring the Seed of Enigma which will confuse the people and will lead them to fight each other and will grow again the Golden Apple of Discord, which contains the Key of Discord, the key to open the Unknown's Journal. *Sub-storylines will be added, like "Daisuke's Journey To Hell" (Daisuke's storyline), "The Rebuilding of Spring Gardens" (Harukia's storyline), "The Purification of Mishira" (Kuroi's storyline), "Memories" (all storylines) and "The Search for Light" (Zane's storyline). **"Daisuke's Journey To Hell" includes how Daisuke was forced to meet with Lucifer, on how he journeys to the depths of Hell, together with Black Cotton and Ai Enma. This is set somewhere before the Lucifer Disaster. **"The Rebuilding of Spring Gardens" includes how Harukia, with the help of Wisteria and Yggdrasil, rebuilt Spring Gardens in order to start their new life. This also includes descriptions about the new Spring Gardens and information about the world. This is set after Harukia defeats Shub-Niggurath by giving her the Mana Fruit. **"The Purification of Mishira" shows how Mishira travels back to Heaven in order to renew her purification and be absolved from her sins. This shows how she repents from her sins and reclaims her position in the heavens to lead the army of angels against the threatening forces of Hell. This is set in the Orion Palace and while and after "The Search for Light" and also before the Lucifer Disaster. **"Memories" includes the restoration of memories between Constantine, Mishira, and Kuroi. This also includes the whole story on how the Unknown's Journal was created. This is set during "The Rebuilding of Spring Gardens" and before all of them unites once again in Tokyo Tower, a major event before the Lucifer Disaster. The chapter also includes the death of Albion Gaea when the Kingdom of Gravitas was attacked by Lucifer's minions, showing his memories with Black Cotton and also the release of Lux Aeterna . **"The Search for Light" includes how Zane, with the help of Kuroi and Daisuke, finds the Holy Grail to end the War of the Races which has gone severe over time. It is set in Orion Palace and before the Lucifer Disaster. *During the Lucifer Disaster, Daisuke, with the help of Constantine and Kuroi, will reopen the Unknown's Journal using their own bare hands, with the Key of Discord destroyed. The Unknown's Journal includes the key to bring back Lucifer back to where he belongs, Pandora's Box. The angels, led by Mishira, try to fend off the others against the threatening demons. Later, Daisuke, Constantine, and Kuroi will finally be absolved from their sins and being led by the angelic troops, they ascended to Heaven, ending the Unholy War, and leaving Tokyo like a pile of trash, but has finally obtained peace. *Some stories may include symbolism and hidden meanings. *Instead of having separate storylines, The Saga is now written in novel form. See Also Category:The Saga